Vintage
by Amongthegreats
Summary: It's not a word Maka uses so often, especially not with fashion ... Drabble. A bit of SoMa.


**A/N: Drabble time! I decided to write this pretty quick after receiving a one word prompt - "vintage". Enjoy!**

* * *

It's not a word Maka uses so often.  
She doesn't really have a set style range like the Thompson sisters or Blair. Maka likes to think it's simply just comfortable and affordable, kind of relatable to how Tsubaki chooses her clothes. Except Tsubaki has a completely different body shape, and despite working on a budget she has a tendency to incorporate her Japanese heritage into her wardrobe often.  
So Maka hits the sales rack or the local thrift shop (ignoring the jokes from Soul about that one song often played on the radio), and tries to find what works for her. Nothing too special. Jeans, a nice blouse, a skirt, a hoodie, anything she feels the mood for. However one day, Maka digs a bit deeper into the sales rack of a small locally owned store. She's not sure what's she's looking for exactly, or why she even wants it, but she's determined to find it.  
It sits at the end of the rack, hidden behind a sundress with frills around the chest. Not something Maka cares too much for really. Behind the sundress though hangs a nice dress with a pretty pattern. Maka's not sure whether or not she really needs it, but she figures - hey? Why not get the dress? It's nice, affordable, and since she doesn't own too many dresses it might just come in handy. A few minutes later and she walks out of the store with a dark purple paper bag, and a new dress in tow.  
When she gets the invite to Kid's party a few weeks later, something she had been expecting after everything that happened on the moon, she's prepared. The dress is nice enough to wear to such event, but not too formal. It's almost … Classic? No, that's not the word Maka has for it. Before she can get it off the tip of her tongue though, Soul knocks at her door asking if she's ready to go.  
She denies that she is, and instead asks him to help zip the back. He groans a little as he steps in the room, but smirks as he studies Maka's dress.  
"When'd you get this little thing," He asks, making a point to brush his fingers along her shoulder blades as the zipper finishes its task.  
Maka turns to face him, still pulling some loose strands of hair behind her ear with the few remaining bobby pins she has left.  
"When I went shopping. It was before the moon," She answers, but a little bit off because of one bobby pin occupying the left corner of her lips.  
Soul crosses his arms and leans against the door frame as Maka slides a pin in her hair, followed by another.  
"I like it," Soul compliments and leans down to whisper in Maka's ear as she passes through the doorway, "I like it a lot."  
Maka smirks up to him, her green eyes hinted with a bit of playfulness but also kind of serious.  
"Maybe later we can have some more fun with it," Maka offers as she takes Soul's arm and they exit their apartment, "But right now we have a party."  
When they get there, Soul, being the little prick of a gentleman he is, helps Maka off the bike before offering his arm and walking with her inside. The place is packed, and the new Lord of Death sure made a point to celebrate. Music blares, chairs and tables are sent up symmetrically, also meaning that there are now two huge buffets and therefore double the servings. After every thing that had happened on the moon though, Maka couldn't blame him. They were all more than a bit relieved to have all that stuff done and over with. Kid probably the most.  
"Maka, Soul," Liz greets them by the stage area.  
"'Sup," Soul replies.  
"Maka, I love your dress. Vintage looks great on you," Liz states.  
Maka trailed her fingertips along the skirt of the dress. Vintage? She guessed that was a good word for describing it, even though it didn't seem that old to her in the least. Vintage with a modern twist maybe? Hm. Maka liked that.  
"Thanks, but to be honest I still really like my skirts best," Maka responds.  
Liz nods and wishes them to enjoy the party before heading up to the stage where Kid called for her.  
"Well I think that settles it," Soul smirks.  
"Settles what," Maka asks.  
"The fact that you look hot in vintage."  
Maka scoffs, but her cheeks tint pink because she kind of likes it like that.


End file.
